Sōma Yukihira/Relationships
Through his course of life, Sōma has formed various relationship with everyone he has met from his early childhood in his neighborhood to his high school life in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. From family and friends to rivals and adversaries, Sōma's interactions with many people have helped to develop his cooking skills on his journey to become the ultimate chef. Family Jōichirō Yukihira Jōichirō is Sōma's father who is a freelance world class chef and owner of Restaurant Yukihira. Sōma respects his father not just a parental figure, but also his mentor, friend and rival. Sōma aspires to become a great chef one day like his father and hopes to defeat him in a cooking duel, which he has yet to do. Jōichirō spent twelve years of Sōma's life training him in his signature Yukihira Style. Sōma gained a vast wealth of knowledge, allowing him to become a powerhouse chef at Tōtsuki unlike anyone has ever seen before. Later, Sōma learns that his father was previously the 2nd seat of the Elite 10 Council. Sōma's respect for his father increased and hopes to achieve such greatness as well. Polar Star Dormitory Megumi Tadokoro Megumi is the very first student of the 92nd Tōtsuki Generation whom Sōma befriended. Due to Soma's grandiose declaration at the entrance ceremony, Megumi wanted to stay far away from him as possible. Unfortunately in her first class in Roland Chapelle's class, she was immediately paired with him. Though they were nearly sabotaged, Sōma's quick thinking and ingenuity saved their Boeuf Bourguignon, and caused Chapelle to smile for the first time and passed them with an "A" despite wishing to give them a higher grade than that. Thanks to Sōma, Megumi's academy life started off well. Megumi is Sōma's main partner throughout their initial months at Tōtsuki Culinary Academy, with Sōma leading and Megumi assisting. During the rare moments where Megumi would cook, the surprisingly good results would leave Sōma and the others to wonder why she cannot perform like that in class. However, later she reveals its due to her lack of confidence. During the second day of the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training, Megumi failed Shinomiya's assignment when she changed his recipe because of the handicap that he forced on her. Displeased by his unfairness, Sōma challenged Shinomiya to a Shokugeki to keep Megumi in the school. This lead to the [[Yukihira-Tadokoro Vs. Shinomiya Shokugeki]] with Megumi as head chef and Soma assisting. Though Megumi was originally lost, thanks to some goading from Gin Dōjima, her cooking managed to sway Shinomiya's mind and allowed her to stay. Megumi has been thankful to Sōma since for helping her gain confidence in her cooking. Since then, her cooking quality has improved greatly. Satoshi Isshiki Sōma immediately befriended Satoshi when they first met in the Polar Star Dormitory, even playing along with Satoshi's wearing-an-apron-only schtick. However, upon learning that Satoshi was the 7th seat of the Elite Ten Council, he was put to the test by Satoshi to make a dish that could impress him. Sōma quickly made a Revamped Mackerel Onigiri Chazuke, which earned him Satoshi's respect. Although it seemed that Sōma could fight Satoshi on even grounds, it was later revealed that Satoshi's dish was not any of his specialties. Nevertheless, Sōma tried to challenge him to a duel for his seat at the first opportunity, but Satoshi was unwilling, causing any duel between them by the rules of a Shokugeki to render any attempt by Sōma to be null and void. After this first encounter, Sōma and Satoshi remained friendly with each other. Satoshi in particular stuck up for Sōma on numerous occasions. He could feel the untapped potential that he possessed even though he had only eaten a single dish from the beginning of Sōma's first year. Satoshi remarked that Sōma would begin the start of a great Shokugeki revolution in the academy. Ryoko Sakaki Fellow 92nd generation Tōtsuki student and Polar Star resident, Ryoko is one of Sōma's allies and friends during his life in the academy. Along with other Polar Star residents, Ryoko is shocked to hear that Sōma is the son of a former Golden Era Legend and a previous 2nd Seat Elite Ten Council Hall of Famer, Jōichirō Saiba. Yūki Yoshino Fellow 92nd generation Tōtsuki student and Polar Star resident, Yūki is one of Sōma's allies and friends during his life in the academy. Even as his friend, Yūki is often shocked and angry about Sōma's constant tendencies to get into very dangerous situations including [[Yukihira-Tadokoro Vs. Shinomiya Shokugeki|his Shokugeki against Shinomiya]] and his [[Yukihira Vs. Mimasaka Semifinal Shokugeki|Semifinal Shokugeki]], both of which could have cost him his entire cooking career. Along with other Polar Star residents, Yūki is shocked to hear that Sōma is the son of a former Golden Era Legend and previous 2nd Seat Elite Ten Council Hall of Famer, Jōichirō Saiba. Shun Ibusaki Fellow 92nd generation Tōtsuki student and Polar Star resident, Shun is one of Soma's allies and friends during his life in the academy. Along with other Polar Star residents, Shun is shocked to hear that Soma is the son of a former Golden Era Legend and previous 2nd Seat Elite Ten Council Hall of Famer, Jōichirō Saiba. Zenji Marui Fellow 92nd generation Tōtsuki student and Polar Star resident, Zenji is one of Soma's allies and friends during his life in the academy. Along with other Polar Star resident, Zenji is shocked to hear that Sōma is the son of a former Golden Era Legend and previous 2nd Seat Elite Ten Council Hall of Famer, Jōichirō Saiba. Tōtsuki Culinary Academy: Allies and Rivals 92nd Tōtsuki Generation Because of his speech at the entrance ceremony, nearly all of Sōma's classmates are hostile towards him. During his very first Shokugeki, Sōma was greeted by unanimous boos and jeers. While most are hostile towards him, some have developed friendships and even friendly rivalries with him. Time and time again, Sōma has proven that his declaration was not unfounded, causing more and more of his classmates to seek him out. While Sōma sees a vast majority of his class unimpressive, a handful of them have caught Sōma's attention, all of whom he admits will make things more complicated and interesting as time goes on. Erina Nakiri Known as her "God's Tongue", Erina is Sōma's main arch nemesis. As the current 10th seat of the Elite Ten and the only first year in the Elite Ten, Erina views herself as superior to all of her classmates. Erina sees Sōma as an imperfection in her otherwise flawless world and looks down upon him mostly due to his humble, less prestigious background. In Sōma's initial entrance exam in which she was the judge, she was impressed by Sōma's dish, however a mixture of her pride and Soma's cockiness caused her to reject him from the school. Unbeknownst to Sōma and Erina, her grandfather, Senzaemon Nakiri, would later taste Sōma's dish and immediately accept him into the school. At the entrance ceremony, Erina was present as Sōma was introduced as a last minute entrant. Though Erina tried to intimidate Soma by saying that everyone else has been in culinary education since middle school while he has not, Soma is unfazed since he has been cooking in a professional setting for 12 years, compared to the minimum 3 years of formal education training the others have. Since that day, Erina's main goal has been to make Soma's school life as miserable as possible or refute his skills such as vocally revoking Soma's participation in the Autumn Election, though the notion was overruled. Any mention of his name sends Erina into a spiral of frustration and anger. Erina also tries to make clear of their difference in status and skill, though with little success due to Sōma not caring or simply misunderstanding what she is saying. Sōma on the other hand is not hostile towards Erina though his main motivation is to have her clearly say that his food is good, despite the fact that she stubbornly refuses to admit that his entry dish was good. Little does Erina know that Sōma is the son of her cooking idol, Jōichirō Saiba whom she admired. Ikumi Mito Formerly a rival and also known as the Meat Expert of the Mito House, Ikumi is Sōma's first rival in the academy whose philosophy that the dishes made by the highest grade of meat leads to the most elegant and tastiest dishes. Like many of the other students at Tōtsuki, Ikumi's prestige as a scion of a world famous company made her a very egotistical person. Ikumi was initially an ally and enforcer of Erina but after she lost in the Shokugeki against Sōma, Erina cut ties with her. Initially frustrated with the result, when Sōma asked to try her dish and called her nickname "Nikumi" cute, Ikumi developed a crush on him, but she also developed a tsundere type of personality when expressing her feelings. Since her defeat, Ikumi turned over a new leaf and became one of Sōma's main allies, mostly in regards to meat info. Ikumi showed great concern for Soma's actions during the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training, especially regarding [[Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud| his Unofficial Shokugeki against Shinomiya]] and his close call with the breakfast egg dish challenge. Sōma would later call and ask for her assistance during the Karaage Wars against Mozuya's Karaage to regain the Sumiredoori Shopping District's former popularity. Ikumi was initially flattered by his request for her help, but was disappointed when Mayumi Kurase was present as an assistant. Still, Ikumi offered as much help as she could, such as getting him the highest quality meat for a fraction of its true price and even willingly gave him a bag of quality meat for his Semifinal Match during the 43rd Annual Autumn Election. Takumi Aldini The self proclaimed arch-rival of Sōma, Takumi is one of Sōma's main competitors in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. Like Sōma, Takumi's prestige comes from a family restaurant instead of the world class company. Both Sōma and Takumi share a common bond of pride for their family restaurants and their resourcefulness to create a unique dish that left the crowd a bigger impression. The two met each other formally during the first day of the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training where Takumi challenged Sōma to a cook off. Though Takumi's dish performed spectacularl, Soma's unsuspected creativity resulted in a no contest situation that left both of them feeing bitter about the result. Since then, the two have become much more friendly than their first encounter, but the rivalry is mostly one-sided with Takumi being more heated about it. Takumi vows to be the first rival to defeat Sōma and keeps tabs on all of Sōma's actions including [[Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud| his Unofficial Shokugeki against Shinomiya]] and his 11th hour 200 egg challenge. During the Main Tournament of the 43rd Autumn Election, Takumi was given his first chance to have a formal cooking duel with a clear winner but his chances were taken away by Subaru Mimasaka along with his prized Mezzaluna. When Subaru insulted Takumi, Sōma calmly defended Takumi and decided to reclaim Takumi's Mezzaluna for him. Isami Aldini Twin Brother of Takumi, Isami is less hostile towards Sōma compared to his brother. He enjoys mostly laughing at his brother's poor attempts to intimidate Sōma, which usually ends in a comedic fashion. It is not known how he truly feels about Sōma, but he is willing to assist his brother in his battles against Sōma. In the same time however, Isami also befriends with him as he sees Sōma is Takumi's both rival and friend in the academy. Alice Nakiri Alice is Erina's Danish cousin and one of Sōma's rivals. Alice was present during Sōma's entrance speech and developed an interest in him. She is much less hostile compared to Sōma's other rivals, but still sees him as major competition. Unlike her cousin who looked down on Sōma due to his underdog status, Alice acknowledges him as a rival, but was confident that her artisan skills would prove to be superior over Sōma's robust cooking. During the Autumn Election's Main Tournament, Alice battled Sōma in a Bento themed match. Despite putting everything she had into her dish, she was defeated by Sōma. Sōma's Bento was not only delicious, but also appealed to the judge's emotions and feelings, which Alice's bento did not. Though Alice was upset with the loss and even yelled at him, Alice returned to normal within a few minutes and was back to her usual friendly self with Sōma. Akira Hayama Much like his perspective about Erina and Alice's concept of making the best food, Sōma also theorized that Akira's extreme reliance on his nose would be both a surprising aide and a fatal flaw for a chef in most cooking, despite the importance of spices. Although impressed about his unique cookery skills that focus on aroma, Sōma finds motivation to become just as good with spices is to improve his cooking skill and a certain knowledge about spice. Despite his theory about Akira's weakness, Soma respects him as he is, on record, the first person of 92nd generation to leave Sōma visibly impressed after eating a curry dish made by Akira. Akira handed Sōma his second "defeat" in Tōtsuki, losing by only one point in the Autumn Election Preliminaries. However from Akira's perspective, his victory was not decisive since the point spread differed between the two with three of the judges declaring that Sōma's dish was better while the other two declared that Akira's was better, even giving him perfect scores. The two finally had their true duel in the final round of the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election Main Tournament along with Ryō Kurokiba. At the end of the match, Akira was the very first person other than Jōichirō to decisively defeat Sōma in a duel. Asking for a sample of his dish, Sōma felt that Akira's dish resonated with pure determination, something that his own dish for the match lacked. Subaru Mimasaka An infamous undefeated Shokugeki participant who possessed with bizarre stalking habit. Initially, both Subaru and Sōma had befriended each other from their first true interaction just before the second day of the Autumn Election Main Tournament Semifinals. After Subaru defeated Takumi in his [[Aldini Vs. Mimasaka Quarterfinal Shokugeki|100th Shokugeki]], Subaru set his sights on his Semifinal opponent: Sōma. However, as a result of the quarterfinal match, Sōma felt ire towards Subaru who he felt that his victories were empty since he did not know the true joy of cooking. Because he only copied his opponent's successes, Sōma refused to acknowledge him as a chef. His vocalization prompted Subaru to view Sōma as an interesting challenge and vowed to use any resources to learn as much about Sōma's cooking habits to defeat his greatest rival yet. Despite his early disadvantage, Sōma still managed to give unexpected surprise thanks to his constant thinking throughout the entire week, even during the Shokugeki. Even his victory resulted Subaru's first Shokugeki defeat, Sōma instead forgave Subaru while encouraged him to cook further without rip off the chef pride in match. To date, Sōma not only became the first Tōtsuki student to risk his entire cooking career and win in a Shokugeki, but also reformed his most notorious opponent. 91st Tōtsuki Generation Kanichi Konishi The president (Don) of the Don RS and the 91st generation Tōtsuki student, Kanichi is one of Sōma's allies and friend during his life in the academy. Sōma came to the Don RS to develop and create some Don dishes. However Kanichi was downtrodden by the impending disbanding of the club, until Sōma's interest has revitalized his spirits. When Ikumi arrived shortly after to begin the demolition of the club, Sōma challenged her in the Don R's name to a Shokugeki. Kanachi has been grateful for Sōma willingness to help him and with Sōma's first Shokugeki victory, the Don RS club preserved and Ikumi became its new member . Though Kanachi was disappointed that Sōma did not join the club, he respected Sōma's decision and still is grateful for what he has done. Etsuya Eizan Etsuya is a second year and 9th seat of the Elite Ten Council. Known as the Tōtsuki Alquimista, Etsuya first heard about Sōma when the news of his entrance speech spread throughout the school. Though he showed little interest in him in the beginning. After Sōma successfully rebuilt the Sumiredōri Shopping District business and effectively caused the rival Karaage business Mozuya, whom he was consulting for, to go bankrupt, Etsuya summoned Sōma to his office to recruit him. Sōma refused to work as his subordinate and thus Etsuya vowed to end his "upstart". Sōma does not like Etsuya not only he was responsible for his neighborhood's financial crisis, but also mocked Restaurant Yukihira as a "poor and boring" place. Despite their hostile rivalry, Etsuya at least acknowledges Sōma as an interesting chef. During the deliberation of Sōma's inclusion in the preliminaries by Erina, Etsuya along with Satoshi spoke in defense of Sōma, making sure that he kept his participation slot. During the preliminary round, Etsuya spent much of his time watching Sōma as he cooked, mostly witnessing his caliber. When Sōma did qualified into the Main Tournament, Etsuya couldn't be more "pleased" to see Sōma's further battles. Middle School Section Mitsuru Sōtsuda The Tōtsuki News Club member, Mitsuru is one of few Sōma's supporters in the academy. He began idolized Sōma after witnessing his victory against Alice in the Main Tournament's Quarterfinals. Mitsuru's admiration about Sōma is so high to extend his stalking Sōma for a biographic interview and even calculating his class timetables, much to Sōma's chagrin. Sōma is his senior and he seemly have a friendlier term with Mitsuru. However, a news about his second Shokugeki caused Sōma to be suspicious about Mitsuru and assumed him as a spy on Subaru's behalf. Despite annoyed by Mitsuru's persistence, Sōma found Mitsuru as an interesting student and quickly befriended with him. Category:Relationship Tōtsuki Culinary Academy: Staff & Officials Senzaemon Nakiri Senzaemon is the director of the Academy and is the sole reason why Sōma currently is in the Academy. Up until the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election, the two never physically met, however Senzaemon came to Sōma entrance exam room to find a bowl of his Transforming Furikake Gohan. With a single bite, he immediately sent him an acceptance letter. Sōma had two more opportunities to present his dish to him during the Autumn Election. From both matches, he managed to force Senzaemon to disrobe after he ate his dishes. To make the first match more notable, Senzaemon declared that Sōma's Evolved Nori Bento was superior to his own granddaughter's dish, showing that he was willing to acknowledge that Sōma was better than his own family in that instance. Roland Chapelle The iron figure of the academy who rarely smiles, Chapelle was Sōma's first class lecturer in the academy. During Soma's first class, Chapelle is impressed about Sōma's creativity to make the dish named Boeuf Bourguignon. He was well aware of the sabotage that happened to Sōma, but was impressed by his ingenuity and quick recovery. The meal was so impressive that he smiled for the first time on record and gave Sōma and Megumi's dish an "A", though he wished he could have given them a higher grade. Fumio Daimidō Fumio is the dormitory mother of Polar Star Dormitory. Like all other residents in her dormitory, Fumio has acknowledged Sōma's cooking skills. Sōma is unlike any resident she has ever given a room to before since his entrance dish was made from nothing more than leftovers in the Polar Star kitchen. Since then the two have had friendly interactions and she even inspired him to create his dish for his match for the Finals of the Autumn Election Main Tournament. Later, Fumio is shocked to hear that Soma is the son of, Jōichirō Saiba, a former 2nd Seat of the Elite Ten Council and one of her central pillars of the Golden Age of Polar Star. Jun Shiomi Unfortunately for Sōma, his first interaction with Jun was very hostile once she learned that he was the son of Jōichirō Saiba, a man who used her as his unfortunate guinea pig for many of his test dishes. Jun immediately punched Sōma upon learning this fact and even denied any sort of help to him when he had come to her for help. However, thanks to Akira, Jun warmed up to him and at least helped him out and welcomed him into her seminar room after the Autumn Election's conclusion with no sign of any hostility since. Tōtsuki Academy Alumni Gin Dōjima The Living Legend and well respected chef, Dōjima was the 70th Generation 1st seat in the Elite Ten with Sōma's father, Jōichirō Saiba, who was the 2nd seat at the time. During the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Sōma managed to be one of the first individuals to finish his 50 meal quota and immediately headed to the hot-spring where Dōjima was already bathing. As the two began to chat each other, Dōjima was impressed by Sōma's skill and drive and encouraged Sōma to continue to hone his skills. During the conversation, Dōjima felt something nostalgic in Sōma. He became the supervisor during the [[Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud|Unofficial Shokugeki]]. Though the three judges voted for Shinomiya, Dōjima placed a vote in Megumi and Sōma's Rainbow Terrine as a token of acknowledgement and convinced Shinomiya to try the dish for himself, whom was moved to tears and recognized Megumi's cooking ability. Though the result saved Megumi from expulsion, Dōjima watched Soma's frustration for his "loss" as a result of the Unofficial Shokugeki, thinking that Sōma grew from the challenge after tasting his first "defeat." He continued to observe Sōma through the 200 egg meal challenge and was impressed by his live cooking to draw guests, a idea that saved him from his unfortunate handicap. As Sōma left the camp, Dōjima saw an image of Jōichirō and later confirmed that the reason Sōma was so familiar to him is because Jōichirō is his father. Kojirō Shinomiya Known as the Légumes Magician, Shinomiya was Sōma's biggest adversary during the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training. A heated argument began between the two after Shinomiya fired Megumi for altering his recipe after he forced a handicap on some of the students. Sōma could not stand Shinomiya's cold logic and attitude and challenged him to a Shokugeki when he went too far. This lead up to the [[Yukihira-Tadokoro Vs. Shinomiya Shokugeki]]. Throughout the duel, Shinomiya taunted Sōma because he viewed his partner, Megumi, as a liability, however Sōma ignored his words and believed in Megumi. Though they lost the duel initially, thanks to an intervention from Dōjima, forcing Shinomiya to eat Megumi's Rainbow Terrine, Shinomiya's heart was moved by her dish. Though the duel resulted in a tie, Shinomiya acknowledged both Sōma and Megumi's abilities. After the camp, Shinomiya bid farewell to Sōma and Megumi and wished them well for their continuing journey at Tōtsuki. Others Mayumi Kurase A childhood friend of Sōma, Mayumi was Soma's classmate from elementary school to middle school. Mayumi watched from a far and developed a crush on him due to his coolness and impressive skill in cooking. After the Yukihira Family departure that caused the Restaurant Yukihira to close down temporary, Mayumi was depressed to know that Sōma would not go on to the same high school as her, which filled her with regret for not confessing her feelings sooner. As luck would have it, Sōma returned to Restaurant Yukihira during his Summer Break, giving her the opportunity to spend time with him. Unfortunately, Mayumi sensed Sōma's progression and maturity and felt that she was left behind. After the Karaage Wars, Sōma personally talked to Mayumi, asking her to help continue to serve the Karaage rolls since he cannot stay in the neighborhood for much longer. Sōma felt that she was a hardworking and trustworthy individual since he noticed her diligence while in school together. Mayumi was touched to know that Sōma was looking at her too and happily agreed to help out in his stead. Soma promised that he would return from time to time and promised to make something for her whenever he returned to the neighborhood. During the Autumn Election Main Tournament, as Sōma began to craft his Bento for his first round duel, Sōma wondered how Mayumi was doing back in Sumiredōri. Kiyo Kiyo was a regular patron at Restaurant Yukihira. Whenever she entered the shop, Sōma would greet her with a smile and personally serve her no matter how busy the shop was. According to Jōichirō, Kiyo was the closest thing Sōma had to a grandmother as he never got the chance to know his real grandmother. In fact, Sōma called her "Grandma" (おばちゃん oba-chan) and loved her as if she was his grandmother. Unfortunately, due to her age, Kiyo eventually was unable to walk to Restaurant Yukihira. Nevertheless, Sōma went out of his way to make a bento for her and delivered it to her house, much to Kiyo's joy. Sōma would later use the feelings he put into that bento dish to help create his dish for his 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election Main Tournament dish against Alice Nakiri. Category:Relationship